Patronus
by Ra-Horakhty7125
Summary: COMPLETE! Hannah Potter? You're Real!
1. The Rescue

I do not own this...weeeeeeeeeeee...

"What the fuck?!"

The harsh whisper resounded throughout the dark forest.Generally,the female auror didn't use that kind of foul language,in public,but currently she had to rescue someone who was being guarded in a small log cabin by about fifty dementors.With the rest of the Order,it would be no problem,but only a certain Nymphadora Tonks had decided to rescue Harry Potter,the Boy-Who-Lived,quidditch god,and object of all of her love.She always had trouble with her patronus charm before,but now that didn't matter,Harry did.So,with all her being,she summoned up her happiest memories.

_Seventh year student Nymphadora was already late to Snape's class,to top it off,she stumbled down the steps and all her limbs ached worse than ever."Are you okay?" A first year above her asked as he picked up her books."I'll live I suppose." He smiled and offered her his hand,which she gratefully took.His strength surprised her as it would anyone,because his body was awfully small.She stared into his dazzling emerald eyes for a second before his voice brought her from her reverie."Try to be a little more careful next time,okay?" She nodded slowly as she recognized the lightning bolt scar on his head."Well,I gotta go,Professor McGonagall will kill me if I'm any later." He handed her books back to her as she numbly held them.She had just had rather pedophilic thoughts about an eleven year-old boy! 'But it was Harry Potter!' Her heart argued.'What about Charlie?' Inquired her brain,making her feel bad.She would think about him later,right now she had to prepare for the patented,"Wrath of Snape!"._

_Three years later,Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in her parents living room with her innocent convicted felon cousin,Sirius Black and her parents.He was currently gushing about the things his godson had done."And just who is your godson!?" She asked a little angry,he had never said the name of his godson.This question brought a grin to his face."Harry Potter." Those two words rocked her entire being."Y-You can't be serious?" He grinned slyly and leaned closer to her."Actually I am,though I don't think I look that much like my little brother." She glared at him while her parents laughed.For the rest of Sirius' tales,she listened intently to every word he said._

_Later that night,after her parents had went to bed she and Sirius' talked a little longer until Harry came up."You like him don't you?" She looked down and blushed."If you buy me some new clothes,I'll take you to him meet tomorrow and put in a good word for you." She promised she would expand his current wardrobe and went to sleep dreaming of his dazzling emerald eyes._

_Around one o'clock the next night,Sirius stepped out of the Gryffindor common room fireplace with Tonks following him."Hey Sirius,who's this?" Sirius gestured to Tonks,who was staring into the very eyes she dreamed of."This is my cousin,Nymphadora Tonks." Harry held out his hands and she shook it slowly."I remember you Nymphadora,I helped you with your books two years ago right?" She nodded and let his hand go,completely condoning his use of her first name."How did you know?" He smiled and her insides twisted."There aren't alot of people who have heart-shaped faces." She smiled and moved to sit down across from him,only to trip over her leg,causing a very loud 'thud' as she hit the ground."You okay?" She nodded and he pulled her up from her position on the floor."Seems like every time I see you,you're on the ground." He joked playfully.She flashed a quick smile and threw a death glare to Sirius,causing him to stop his giggling.After they had talked for awhile,Harry went up to his room and they left.When they arrived at Tonks' flat,Sirius reprimanded her."Don't act like a fangirl in any way,he doesn't like that.And don't stare at his scar,he hates that too.Um...oh yeah,whatever you do,don't mention the rumours about him." She nodded slowly,locking all this in a corner of her brain._

_A couple of months later saw her sitting in a chair beside Harry's hospital bed.She had sitting there,watching him for two whole weeks,none of that time had she slept.When his friends came to see if he was awake,Ron would always ask her if they were shagging,which is when Hermione would elbow him and apologize for his rude behavior.When he woke up,she smiled and handed him his glasses."Wotcher Harry!" He put on his glasses and blinked twice,before he remember his predicament."Just the person I needed to see." She blushed and looked away."Thing is,I need a date to the Yule Ball,but I'm uh...kind of lacking one so..." She beamed at him when her head turned to back."Sure I'll go!" He smiled as she fell onto him after tripping while attempting to stand."Damn clumsiness." She muttered as she sat up._

_As they slowly danced around the floor,Tonks felt as if there was no one else in the world but her and Harry.As the music slowed to a stop,she moved her head off of his shoulder and looked into those emerald eyes of his and the two smiled at each other,everyone else watched as they continued dancing with no music."You look beautiful Nym,thanks again for coming with me." He whispered to her as her face lit up."You look good too,Harry,and don't worry about it,I'd do anything for you...thats what friends are for right?" She added the last part quickly to cover up her slip."They both slowly leaned toward each other their lips almost connecting when,"RONALD WEASLEY,YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CANNOT GO TO A BALL WITH!!!" Harry's head jerked away from hers as he ran away to stop his friends argument,leaving Tonks standing awkwardly by herself._

_After the Tri-wizard tournament,Tonks found herself once again beside the hospital bed of a young Harry Potter,feeding him the candies his friends left."Thanks for taking care of me Nym...you believe me right?" She smiled inwardly.'If you told me whales fly and flames won't go out under water I'd believe you.' She nodded and his tense body relaxed."Thanks Nym,I don't what I would do if you weren't my friend." She was a little disappointed at being his friend,but when she realized that was but another step further on the road to her destination,she smiled again.'But there are two paths on my road:Lover/Wife and Big sister.From the latter,there is no coming back.' She shook the thoughts from her head and laughed as he frowned at the flavor of the bean he had just eaten._

_She smiled at him as he came down the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive."Wotcher Harry!" She said as she walked over and hugged him,earning stares and questioning glances from everyone else."Hey Nym,why are you guys here?" After explaining his 'breakout' she went upstairs and packed his things,bringing his firebolt down in her hand."I'll fly on the back of Harry's broom,if thats okay with you?" He nodded and she smiled,reveling in her thoughts of him._

_After they had gotten to Grimmauld,she decided to flirt with him a little.As Molly made him stand in the hallway,she walked past him with her hips swaying.She looked back and winked,inwardly jumping for joy when she saw him blush.But,as all good things inevitably come to an end,she tripped over the small umbrella stand,completely ruining her air of sexiness.But to her delight,Harry didn't seem to notice as he was still staring at where she was,with his eyes glazed over._

_Tonks and Bellatrix jumped around the atrium,spells flying wildly.'I have to beat her,then Harry will be alright.' was the sole thought that occupied her mind.She chanced a glance at him,and was struck by a cutting curse that left a wide gash on her shoulder.Seeing her down,Bellatrix left to duel Sirius.She healed her shoulder,but she still lightly dizzy from the loss of blood.When she looked up to check on Harry,his face was a mixture of pain and angry.She proceeded to look around for Sirius,but realized why he wasn't there."I killed Sirius Bla-ack,I killed Sirius Bla-ack!" The last thing she remembered was Harry's furious eyes as he ran after her._

_Harry had been speaking to her all summer.They had talked about everything,even Sirius.Tonks had been the only one who dared to talk to him,she was also the one had helped him greatly in his fight against depression."Nym,I don't how I could thank you after all you've done for me,but I have to go kill Voldemort." The conversation quickly turned from light to very dark."Harry,you can't do it by yourself,I'll go with you." He shook his head solemnly."No Nym,I have to do it alone." Her eyes began to tear up."So thats it? You're gonna go and get yourself killed?! Thats how you thank me,you unfeeling,selfish,bastard?! Well,fuck you too,I hate you!" She stood and apparated away,leaving a slightly depressed Harry Potter at the park by himself._

_A week later..._

_As she stepped into the kitchen off Grimmauld place,she wondered why Dumbledore would call an emergency meeting."I have brought you all here to tell you Harry has been captured." Her heart dropped into her stomach as he said this."Where is he?!" She shrieked before anyone else could speak."He's in a cabin in a forest outside of London." Her fists slammed into the table as she stared her former headmaster in the eye."Then why the bloody hell aren't we rescuing him?!" Dumbledore sighed heavily,dealing with an angry woman was never easy."Because we believe its a trap." Tonks was on the verge of losing her cool completely,she had to get him."If you won't go save him,I will.But ask yourselves,trap or no,would Harry not come to rescue of any of you?" They all looked down,they knew without a second thought he would come save them,yet no one made a move."You lot sicken me." She stormed out of Grimmauld determined to bring him to safety,'Even if I have to die for it...'_

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A blinding white Hippogriff erupted from the tip of her wand,causing the dementors to flee.She ran to the door and kicked it down,finding what she was looking for.She ran over to the broken teen.He had numerous scrapes and cuts all over his body."Harry are you okay?" She shook him desperately and his eyes opened."Tonks,how did you..." His scratchy voice trailed off as he didn't have the energy to continue his sentence."I got in here because of you.You're everything to me Harry.My love,my friend...my Patronus.

R&R please,I know it might have sucked but the plot bunnies were relentless.


	2. The Confession

I do not own this...Joanne Rowling does...schweeeeeee...

"Wotcher!"-Speech

_'Hey Tonks...'-_Thoughts/telepath

The door to the most Ancient and Noble house of Black was kicked open by a rather angry auror.She dragged the unconscious boy into the hallway and was half-way up the steps before anyone realized she returned."Tonks! You're-HARRY!" Before anyone's foot passed the third stair,she had her wand drawn and pointed at them,even Dumbledore."Pass that step and you'll need a stick to walk again." They all stared at her,shocked beyond words."I almost lost my leg getting him away from there,and you'll lose yours trying to get to him." She turned around and took him to her room,where she slammed the door to emphasize her point. "Well," Fred started."That was certainly," George continued as he imagined himself legless."Scary."

For the past week,Tonks and Harry stayed in that room,Tonks only coming out to get them food,after which she would return to eat with him immediately.As she closed the door behind her,she was greeted with the smile that made her day."Glad to see your up,we really have to talk." She said as she laid the tray on his lap,feeling anxious as to what he might say."Yeah,we do.You said something back at the cabin,but I only heard,'I'm here because.' So,which do we talk about first?" She sighed and fed him a spoonful of oatmeal."The subjects are one in the same Har.First,I would like to say whatever you say,I won't like you any less.Second,I really hope,if you respond in the negative,it won't change anything between us." He rolled his eyes."Nym,we've had this discussion,I don't like onions!" She laughed,causing him to give her a puzzled look_.'He is thick isn't he?' _She shook her head and looked up to stare into his eyes,reiterating the seriousness of her point.

"Harry James Potter,I love you more than life itself.If you asked me to rot in hell,I'd do a hundred times over,just to see you smile.If you asked me to do anything,I'd do it just for the chance to see you smile.When I see you,my heart is set ablaze,you are the reason I wake up daily with a smile.Harry,you...there are no words that do justice to the love I feel for you,and I would gladly spend eternity with you in any condition.Harry...I love you." She smirked inwardly._'I had to stop there,otherwise I'd continue to repeat myself.' _His shocked expression faded after awhile,and was replaced with the smile she knew and loved."Nym,I'm not sure its love,but I know I like you,alot.I was shocked because I never would've suspected the most beautiful woman in the world to love me." She smiled._'HE LIKES ME! WOO!!!'_ She slowly pressed her lips to his,feeling something similar to an orgasm,without the mess."Nym,that was-wow." She nodded,not really having the words to describe the feeling she felt."Harry,I don't wanna come off as a slut,but I want to show you how much I love you,if possible." He raised and eyebrow."You mean you wanna shag?" He said as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt."No," She kissed chest gently,making sure not to upset any bruises he had."I want to make love to you."

::Scene break for the kiddies!::

The peaceful silence they fell asleep in was shattered by a sharp intake of breath.Tonks sighed,she had thought to put a stronger lock charm on the door,but..."NYMPHADORA TONKS,WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! I COME TO BRING YOU DINNER,ONLY TO FIND YOU HAVE SEDUCED HARRY LIKE SOME WHORE IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY! I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF THIS BED AND DOWNSTAIRS IN NO LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!" The door slammed behind Weasley matron,leaving the two lovers in the bed."We don't have to go if you don't want to." He spoke softly into the pink hair of his lover."No," Her voice slightly muffled by his chest."lets get it over with now."

He nodded and the two proceeded to get dressed,both reveling in their 'adventures' from earlier that day.

::In the kitchen::

Harry and Tonks descended the stairs hand-in-hand,a decision made by Harry._'No matter what she says,I can't back down,or break down.I love him too much...' _The shocked faces of everyone in the kitchen brought a slight curl to Harry's lips.As they sat down he whispered to her,"I've never done anything else normally,why should a relationship be any different?" Tonks smiled,but put on a more neutral face when she caught Mrs.Weasley's glare."Is there anything you two would like to say to us?" All eyes around the table showed their agreement,with the exception of a certain werewolf's."Yes _whore,_is there anything you would like to say?" The jealousy in Ginny's voice was apparent to everyone there.Tonks stood from the table,her chair flying out from behind her."Whore? You have no right to say anything you little bitch! You cheated on Harry last year,with Snape no less,and end the relationship on the grounds of,'Too much pressure.' The only reason I didn't out you then is because I liked seeing Harry happy,even if it wasn't with me." The table gasped in unison,Harry gaped.It was beginning to feel like a soap opera."I will not have a whore in _my_ house speaking to my daughter in that manner,or spreading lies at that! You should be ashamed of yourself,a grown woman having sex with a child! And to top it all off,you're an auror! You are a disgusting whore,and I want you out of this house in no less than twenty minutes." Tonks looked on the verge of tears.She had tried not to break down,but it was obvious she had failed.Harry surveyed all that was happening and decided to show Tonks he did care for her,so he gathered all his courage and stood from his seat beside her.

"Molly Weasley,you have no right to talk to her like that! She has done more for me than any of you spineless bastards(Exceptions for Remus,and Fred and George.)have and probably ever will! She loves me,which is less than I can say for you,Molly.As I lay there in that damned cabin,wondering where you were,Tonks of all people,came to save me.Thats when I realized she cared for me more than you guys did.And second,this isn't _your_ house,technically its mine,_bitch_.Normally,I would never call you out of your name,but considering the things you called Nym,I'd say I'm justified." With that,Harry took his seat like nothing ever happened.Tonks picked her chair up and sat beside him,smiling the whole time.This time,Ron stood up from across the table."What the fuck is wrong with you,you fucking git?! How dare you talk to mum like that,over this changeling at that!" No one saw Harry's fist clench,or him stand for that matter,but they all saw Ron fall back holding his nose,blood flying from it."Don't you _ever_ in your worthless life say another bad thing about Nym,that goes for everyone here.I will _hurt_ you badly if I hear anyone insulting her." Tonks blushed and stared at her hands,suddenly finding them interesting.Harry gave them all one final glare before grabbing Tonks' hand and leading them to the door."Where are we going?" He opened the door,and turned to look at Remus."We're going out for dinner,Remus you're welcome to join." Remus surveyed the rest of the table,before standing to follow them.

::Skip couple of hours::

After they had all eaten and were full,Tonks went to the bathroom and Harry paid the bill.He and Remus exited the diner,deciding to wait for Tonks outside.However,after dinner things don't always go well,more than twenty Death Eaters stood in front of the diner,all headed by their leader,Lord Voldemort."Hello Mr.Potter,how are you today?" Frankly,Harry was puzzled as to why he was so pleasant,after all,it wasn't everyday a man who wants you dead asks you how you're doing."I'm...fine,why are you being so nice,you're acting like something went...your-where is she!?" It took him a second,but Harry realized why he was smiling."She's right here,Potter,but I'll make you a deal.If you willingly come with me,I'll let her go,no strings attached,no injuries." Some Death Eaters parted,revealing a screaming Tonks."Harry,if you agree to this,I will never forgive you! I'll kill you myself if you do it Harry!" Harry eyes darted from her to Voldemort,before he sighed and let his wand drop to the cold,hard concrete."Harry! NO!" He slowly walked to stand in front of the dark lord.His serpentine face twisted into a sick grin.Tonks was thrown to where Remus stood.She tried to get to Harry,but Remus held her tightly."Let go.Let-Damn it,lemme go you bastard! I have to-I have...I..." She slumped down in his arms as The Dark Lord apparated away,taking Harry with him."Shh,don't worry,it'll be allright." Tonks cried the entire way back to Grimmauld.

No one asked what had happened,all they knew was that Tonks moped around the house with her hair long and black and her eyes looking exactly like Harry's.When Molly asked about it,Tonks snapped,claiming that it was all her fault.She would sit and get piss-drunk while sobbing about Harry.Had anyone peeked into her room while she was drunk,they would see her crying while dancing around the room,by herself.She would lay in her bed drinking and sobbing._'No one can help,like they would anyway,they hate me now.Harry,why did you give yourself up? I told you I would go through anything for you,but you...'_ She rolled over,dropping the bottle of Firewhiskey."You're so stupid!" She sobbed some more into her pillow,slowly losing consciousness."I love you,you idiot."

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a dingy cell,with someone hanging next to him.He also hung to the wall,secured by wrist and ankle chains.He sighed,he didn't want to do it,but he couldn't have the one person that loved being tortured and maybe raped by the scum of the Earth.He heard the other person shuffle,but paid it no mind._'Nym,I'm sorry to say this now but,I realize it now,what love is.I love you Nymphadora Tonks! But,I'll probably never see daylight again.Don't cry for me,cheer up please.I know you're probably doing what I did,but then again,your wiser so maybe not.This'll probably be the last time I send one of these,seeing as how I don't know how to do it properly.Nym,please,move on,forget about me,make yourself happy,don't mope around because of me.I love you Nym,goodbye.'_ He cut off the link he had somehow opened between them and hung his head,attempting to get his strength back."Nym...I'm sorry." He heard the body next to him shuffle again."Harry?" Harry's eyes grew wider than saucers,making him appear like an owl."Sirius?!"

Author thingy

\I like a serious Tonks,don't you?/ I only made another ch. because everyone was so generous with their reviews...once again,it might not be good,but I was gonna make another oneshot but I thought,'nah add it to Patronus',so I did..I'll probably do one more chap,cuz I got another Honks story I wanna write,so I gotta focus on it too.I was thinking about making a oneshot parallel to this one called 'Legilimens' anycase if anyone has any suggestions,flames,whatever just leave them in a review...


	3. The Discovery

I do not own this...Joanne Rowling does...schweeeeeee...tuh

You guys prolly hate my guts by now, but um...sorry? I haven't been able to update for the simple reason I don't know how to end this...so, I figured I'd take a suggestion from a reader(Jay21317) and go a little more in depth into the past scenes from the first ch. until I either get a good suggestion on how to end it, or until I figure it out on my own...uhh...thanks 4 reading/listening?

"Wotcher!"-Speech

_'Tonks!'-_Thoughts

Tonks watched with sadness heavy in her heart as Ginny kissed Harry and walked up to her room in Grimmauld, leaving Harry sitting in the library alone. She walked over to him and sat beside him, his face lighting up instantly as he recognized her.

"Hey Tonks!"

"Wotcher Harry, why'd you look so down?"

He sighed and put his book down on the table beside him. "It's Ginny...She seems more distant...(sigh) truthfully Nym, I think Ginny is cheating on me."

"Harry, no woman alive would ever dare to cheat on you Harry. You're the female fantasy made real. You're smart, handsome, hell, you're the female fantasy made real... Harry, if I was your girlfriend, I would Crucio myself before I ever even thought of cheating on you...not that I'm secretly implying that I like you as more than a friend, or anything weird like that...Um, I gotta go, bye!"

The flustered metamorph ran from the room hurriedly, leaving a very confused Harry Potter sitting in the library by himself. Tonks ran all the way to her, not stopping until she was lying safely on her bed, with her door locked. She sighed into her pillow.

"Damn it Harry, you make me feel like I'm back at Hogwarts...I'm a grown woman, not to mention an auror! I could break them up, but it would kill him. Well, I suppose as long as he's happy, I'm happy for him...but what I wouldn't give to be known as 'Nymphadora Potter'...I'm hopelessly in love with him..."

Her musings were cut short as she heard a soft moan in the room next to her's, Ginny's room. She slowly got up off her bed and walked to the door of her love rival's room. She slowly opened the door a crack to see what was going on. The sight that met her eyes nearly made her murderous. Ginny Weasley was being 'stuffed' by none other than Severus Snape. She was of a mind to go in there and kill them both, Ginny for breaking the heart of the man she loved, Snape for being...Snape.

She quietly shut the door and ran to the bathroom, her dinner flowing back up through her throat faster than it went down. After her appointment with the toilet was over, she walked into the hall, spotting Harry heading towards Ginny's door.

"Harry!" She said as she slid in front of the door, blocking it's entrance.

"Hey Nym, I need to talk with Ginny, could you move?"

"Ginny? Oh _Ginny_, she's gone, fishing with, uh, Arthur!"

"Arthur doesn't know how to fish..."

"Um, did I say Arthur? Silly me, I meant sheep-shearing with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore just got a fifty-five pack of wool socks..."

"Um, sabotaging Santa with the twins?"

He sighed, annoyance clearly visible in his eyes.

"The twins have already sabotaged Santa, and besides the twins are downstairs in the kitchen, recording Ron and Hermione snogging. Nym, why are you blocking the door?"

"Door? What door? Oh, you mean this! This isn't a door, it's a, um, portal to where Buckbeak's droppings go."

"Nym."

"What, it is! And besides why would you want to talk Ginny anyway, even if this was her door, which it isn't!"

"Nym..."

"I mean, the thought of you going to talk to someone is like me not falling; it just ain't right."

"Nymphadora Tonks, move!" Tonks sighed and reluctantly moved out of the way.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to help you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow before reaching for the door, Tonks becoming more nervous every second. Just before he could open the door, Ginny opened the door just a crack and stuck her head out, a pungent odor coming from inside.

"Hey Harry! I'm a little busy now, so we'll talk later 'kay? Bye!"

She shut the door and Tonks let out a breath she was unaware of holding hostage. Harry turned and looked at Tonks, believing something was going on and she was in on it.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing, Harry you're overly paranoid, I think you should get some rest."

He almost argued, but he let it drop and went to his room, leaving Tonks to sigh and lean back against the wall.

"Ginerva Weasley if you break his heart, I'll kill you."

Tonks wandered back into her own room, images of consoling Harry floating through her head. She knew she shouldn't think like this, he was a minor after all, but somewhere between his fourth year and now, she had fallen for him...and hard.

"How's my favorite cousin today?"

She turned to see the grinning face of her convict cousin, Sirius Black. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as she sighed heavily while twirling her gray hair in slow, deliberate circles.

"What is it this time?" He asked in a rather exasperated voice, he loved his godson, make no mistake, but the woman talked about him as though she were in love with him.

"Ginny's...cheating on him...with Snape."

She lashed out and grabbed his arm, knowing he would go and land himself back in Azkaban if she didn't. She forcefully pulled him back onto the bed and ordered him to sit, a command his animal half couldn't resist.

"You think that wasn't my first impulse? I realized, however, Harry wouldn't believe either of us, and would hate us forever if we did it. And I don't think I could deal with him hating me, it's bad I can't be wrapped in his arms as the sun se-"

"I get it." The animagus muttered, almost sick of hearing of Harry by now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooookaaaay...if you didn't read the thing at the top, plz do...R&R plz...


	4. The ReunionEnd

I do not own this...Joanne Rowling does...schweeeeeee...tuh

"Wotcher!"-Speech

_'Tonks!'-_Thoughts

Tonks looked over at the picture of her and Harry, at least it should have been her and Harry. After it was taken, it showed a nervous, shy, turquoise haired Tonks and a confused or smiling Harry. Gradually, it worked it's way up, from the two looking like a couple, to it's current stage. The background had changed from the wall of Harry's room to a dark dungeon. Harry had changed from a smiling teen to a naked skeletal torso,chained on the wall in the background. And lastly, she had been replaced by Bellatrix Lestrange, dressed in leather lingerie with a long whip, explaining the scars on Harry's chest.

"She's using him as a fuckin' sex slave!"

She grabbed the top of the picture and turned it down, so that she wouldn't have to look at it anymore. She took a glance at the bottles lying on the floor around her bed. She had enough bottles to enebriate half of Britain. She glanced over at her vanity, finding herself looking like a female Harry Potter.

_'Mrs.Potter...'_

_'Nym,I'm sorry to say this now but, I realize it now, what love is. I love you Nymphadora Tonks! But, I'll probably never see daylight again. Don't cry for me, cheer up please. I know you're probably doing what I did, but then again, your wiser so maybe not. This'll probably be the last time I send one of these, seeing as how I don't know how to do it properly. Nym, please, move on,forget about me, find someone you deserve, someone who makes you happy, don't mope around because of me.I love you Nym, goodbye.'_

Tears flowed from her eyes as her brain recieved the message Harry had sent out. She laughed bitterly as she heard the last part of it.

_'Someone who makes me happy? You are what makes me happy, what inspires me to take another breath.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Sirius had been sitting in the cell for two weeks, both happy at seeing each other again. Daily, Bellatrix Lestrange came in and put up wall between he and Harry while feminie moans came from the other side of the wall. Though he knew, Sirius figured he'd ask anyway.

"What does my cousin do to you?"

"She...rapes me."

"Like..in your..."

"NO! No, Merlin no...just...unconsented sex."

"Ahhh...so how 'Nymmie-kins'?"

Harry sent him a glance, seeing the old dog grin. Only Sirius could make a joke at a time like this.

"She told me she loves me..."

"And? You didn't leave her hanging did you?"

"No, we spent all of a day as a couple, but it was the best day of my life."

Sirius smiled, then frowned as he heard the click of his cousin's high heels.

"Here comes Bellatrix, word of advice, if you stop fighting it, you might actually enjoy it. Oh, and see if you can put her out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks leaned over and laced the combat boots Harry had bought her for her 20th birthday, her long raven hair slightly obscuring her vision. She glanced over at the picture she had recently turned back up. It showed her a naked Bellatrix bent over thrusting herself backwards onto her Harry. She scowled and slammed the picture back down.

_'I'm gonna kill that fuckin' whore!'_

She sat upright and checked her wand holsters; she had both of her wands and Harry's wand in her possesion, she was ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry thrust forward one final time with all his strength, managing to hold back his seed. Bellatrix gave a contented sigh and collapsed forward, her eyes rolled into her head. The wall of magic fell and Sirius grinned at his godson.

"Well done Harry! Now, to your Animagus form!"

Then it clicked in the Boy-Who-Lived's mind, why didn't he think of that? He shook the thought away and became a Hippogriff. Harry ripped his forelegs from their chains and transformed back to a human. He picked up Bellatrix's wand and banished the chains from Sirius, clothing himself in the process.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks slowly opened the door to the kitchen, her mind numb to her surroundings. She could faintly hear Dumbledore thanking her for making it to the meeting. She walked over to the corner, where Severus normally was. The others filed in slowly, until the whole Order was there.

"You're in my spot."

She nonchalantly turned her head to look at the greasy man before her, before turning her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Your point?"

"Get out of it!"

"No."

"Ah...you look like Potter, it's only right you act like him."

Tonks' eyes turned an angry white, her hair changing to violent red. She grabbed him by his throat, her small hands cruching his windpipe.

"If you ever speak ill of him again in your life, I'll kill you and everyone related to you."

"Nympha-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Only _he _can call me that!"

"Ms.Tonks, I think you're letting this get out of hand..."

She glared at the old headmaster, the urge to kill emanating from her.

"I'll save him myself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ripped the bars from the small cell, Sirius leaping out of them as soon as they were removed. Harry pulled his wings in closer to his body, the squeeze of the small hole nearly suffocating him. They transformed back into humans and sat down with their backs on the side of the manor.

"Harry:6, Voldie:0!"

Harry turned and looked at his godfather, a large grin plastered on his face. They sat there for a few moments until they heard the crack of apparation. The person slowly neared their location, closing in on the two unarmed wizards until, they heard a gasp and a thud.

"Smooth one, tripping over your feet while rescuing your boyfriend. I wouldn't trip if I was around him, I rarely do..."

Harry's grin stretched to inhuman proportions as he ran around the side of the manor, finding a female version of himself.

"Hannah Potter? You're real?!"

Tonks leapt onto him, not even stopping to confirm if it was indeed him.

"Harry! I'm so glad you're alive! But uh, who is Hannah Potter?"

Her boyfriend smiled sheepishly as he returned the vice-like hug she had given him. "Um...the twins told me in my first year they were going to make a clone of me, to uh, help me with girl problems."

"Ahh..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Tonks assaulted his lips with her own. Her tongue slid into his mouth, battling his own for dominance. She began to rip off the robe he had on until Sirius appeared from around the corner.

"Umm...wow, I don't have a witty line for this one...anyway let's get back to Grimmauld."

"Huh? Oh hey Sirius."

Tonks resumed kissing Harry as she made a portkey, ignoring her supposed dead cousin.

"Kids these days...well Voldie, we'll be back to kill you in about...say three months?"

Sirius grinned to himself as he apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

_**Fin?**_

Ok,Ok, I know that ending sucked ass...but I have another HPNT fic, with a couple of minor twists...that should be some type of decent...I'll probably post after Christmas...Bye R&R plz... no harsh flames, I know the ending cud've ben better


End file.
